otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hearts Characters
Chris | |ProfilePic = ChrisTemp.png|CharacterName = Christopher "Chris" Courier|Sigil = |Flavor = There's a snake in mah boot.|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0vm80tsenA Disturbed - Serpentine]|Height = 6'|Weight = 155|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 11th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Louisville Kentuky|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human?|PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel|UniqueStat = |Level = 3|ExperienceBars = |HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●●○○○|ColdStatBars = ●●○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|DarkStatBars = |HotHightlight = |ColdHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Chris is convinced to do the bidding of a member of his family, he carries 1 forward to accomplish that task. Whenever he succeeds in helping his family gain political clout in this way, he marks experience.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = When Chris bites his tongue and doesn't respond to adversity (personal attacks, insults, situations that negatively affect him, etc.), he rolls with : :10 up, choose one: :*He gains a String on that person. :*They gain the Condition . :7-9, they gain the Condition .|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Social|Power Effect 3 = Chris gets +2 to rolls he makes against a character with the condition.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Sex Move|Power Effect 4 = When Chris has sex with someone, they gain the move and carry 1 forward on their rolls towards accomplishing tasks that Chris is also trying to accomplish for his family.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 5 = Chris takes on the features of his ancestry, gaining green scales, snake eyes, and allowing him to use his . The first time he reveals this form to someone they gain a String on him. If they accept his true form, they . If they reject him they gain the Condition and Chris carries 1 forwards on his next roll against him.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = / Shapeshifting |Power Effect 6 = When Chris reverts to his Human Form, roll with : :10 up, choose one: :*He removes 1 physical Condition. :*He removes 1 . :*Carry 1 forward. :7-9: :*He removes 1 harm.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = / Shapeshifting |Power Effect 7 = While transformed Chris grows a 4 foot long fully-prehensile tail that is similar in composition to the body of a snake. The tail can grasp and manipulate objects and gives Chris increased balance. It is very slightly stronger than his right arm, it's strength increasing or decreasing along with his arm's strength.}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = None|Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Darkest Self|Power Effect 1 = You aren’t ever going to be the person that your family wants you to be. You can’t live with their strangeness and insanity any longer. You need to escape your current identity, go into hiding, or run the fuck away. You need to threaten or hobble anyone who would try to keep you in these familial chains. You escape your when you rejoin your family, or you shed your past life and integrate yourself into a new family.}} |Notes Content = *People with Condition: **Lilith Strings: *Karen - 2 Level Progression *Lvl 2 - +1 Venom *Lvl 3 - +1 Hot Devil Room Items |Power Color = |Number = 25|Skill Name = |Flavor = Get a Life!|Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Increases the amount of you can take by 1 and your by 1.|Cost = |Notes = Can reappear in the shop after its purchased.}} }}}} Liam | |ProfilePic = LiamTemp.png|CharacterName = Liam Riley|Sigil = |Flavor = Irresistible.|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3VT2xX5AHo Kamelot - Liar Liar]|Height = 5'8"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Hazel-Brown|Month = April|Day = 10th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Los Angeles California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Soul Pact with the Demon Avarada|Level = 2|ExperienceBars = |HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = -○○○○|ColdStatBars = -○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ●○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Liam can attempt to commune with at any time to see how to handle a situation or problem. This effect takes time and concentration. When he does this, roll with : :10 up, choose two: :*The visions are Lucid. :*The visions show Liam what he must do. :*The visions ease his mind and remove an emotional condition. :7-9, choose one: :*The visions are alarming and vague. :*The visions are lucid, but cause the Condition . While drained, Liam cannot . :6 down, Liam is gains the Condition .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Pact|Power Effect 2 = Liam has entered into a with . When has 5 or more Strings on Liam, he enters his . also grants him 2 "Bargain" moves.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Bargain + Sorcery|Power Effect 3 = Liam can give a String on him to add 2 to his next roll. This must be done before he rolls. During combat Liam can ask to empower him physically for 10 seconds by giving the a String on him and then rolling with : :10 up, choose two of the following effects: :*Tripled physical Strength. :*Near-instant reflexes. :*Infinite stamina. :*The duration is doubled. :7-9 choose only 1 of the first 3 effects from the above list. :6 and down Liam gains infinite stamina for the duration, then gains the Condition .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Bargain + Summoning|Power Effect 4 = During combat Liam may give a String on him and roll with to attempt to avoid an attack: :10 up, appears and completely blocks the attack, then counters with a blast of his own power that deals up to . :7-9, Avarada blocks the attack. :6 and down Avarada blocks the attack, reducing the it would deal by half, rounded up.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Bargain + Conjuration + Magic|Power Effect 5 = Liam can ask to give him something that he wants. However the request has a price, and may come with unintended effects. If Liam asks for a person to be changed or manipulated, Liam must spend a String he has on that person and Avarada gains a String on that person.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Sex Move|Power Effect 6 = When Liam has sex with someone, loses a String on him, and gains a String on whoever he had sex with.}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = None|Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Darkest Self|Power Effect 1 = The power at your finger tips has come with a price, and it's time to pay up. You've become a beacon of influence for the darkness inside of you, a conduit that allows it to manipulate and ravage both you and the world around you. The control that you once had seems like a distance memory. You may have been the master before, but until this thing loses its hold over you, you're nothing more than it's puppet. The dark power may offer you open-ended demands, fulfill them willingly and it'll lose a String on you. It will also use you to gain a foothold into the world by affecting the environment around you, whether directly or indirectly. You escape your when the Dark Power has no more Strings on you, or when you make a bargain with an even more dangerous Dark Power. }} |Notes Content = *Strings **1 String on Chris. *Conditions. * Level Progression *Lvl 2 - . Devil Room Items |Power Color = purple|Number = 03|Skill Name = |Flavor = The abyss gazes into you...|Type = Mastery|Elements = |HotChange = +0|ColdChange = +0|CondChange = +0|Description = When you " ", on a 10 and up, you gain the Condition . Whenever you would roll with a stat to perform a Move or Action, you may spend this condition and roll with instead of the normally required stat. If you don't have the Move " ", you gain that Move.|Cost = |Notes = Can be used by characters that don't normally have a stat, however they will roll as if their were .}}}}}} Shane Kit | |ProfilePic = KitProfile.png|CharacterName = Christopher "Kit" Romero|Sigil = |Flavor = Super serious.|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIRf-nFKfsU - Katy Perry - Who Am I Livin For?]|Height = 5'9"|Weight = 156|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = April|Day = 18th|Year = 1966|CurrentAge = 34 -Appears 20|Birthplace = Buenos Aires, Argentina|Nationality = American / Italian / Argentinian|Role = Minor Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel|Level = BOSS|ExperienceBars = |HotStatBars = - ○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●●●●○|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●●|HarmNumber = |UniqueStat = - |DarkStatBars = - |ColdHightlight = |CondHightlight = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Kit does something selfless or strikes down the , his scale slides 1 towards . Whenever he does something selfish or cruel, it slides 1 towards . If asked to roll with , Kit rolls with instead.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = Rolls to or to are reduced by his . If a roll succeeds to his scale slides 1 towards .|Extra Name 3 = ---- |PowerType 3 = Social|Power Effect 3 = If Kit has 1 or more , he can attempt to convince someone to stop their wrongful ways. If he succeeds slide the scale 1 towards and that person and gains the condition . As long as a person is " " they carry 1 forward to any roll that would result in a selfless act. If they do anything selfish or cruel, they lose the condition and gain the " " condition. ---- If Kit has 1 or more , he can call someone out as a sinner, giving them the condition " ". He can do this to any non- character. While " ", Kit carries 1 forwards to all rolls he makes against that person.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Aura|Power Effect 4 = Kit's very presence sanctifies the ground he walks on. All -aligned characters have their rolls reduced by his while Kit is present.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Teleportation|Power Effect 5 = Kit's touch can give an individual the " " condition. Kit is able to instantly teleport to the location of anyone with the condition and perform a Move if he chooses to. The condition fades if Kit loses sight of the person, and he cannot give the condition to non-Human, non- beings.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Almighty|Power Effect 6 = Kit may roll with and look to God for guidance: :10 up, Kit is shown the vision of a wicked individual, knows exactly where they are, and they gain the Condition . :7-9, Kit is knows the general location of a wicked individual. :6 down, Kit is show a vision of the individual, but nothing else. He can only do this once per day.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Almighty|Power Effect 7 = If Kit manages to grab hold of a character, he can instantly cause 10 . This damage cannot be mitigated or reduced by any effect. When used against , , or other creatures, the damage is further increased by his stat. Does not work against other beings, including .|Extra Name 8 = |PowerType 8 = Sex Move|Power Effect 8 = When Kit denies someone sexually, his is increased by 1 and he gains a String on them. When Kit participates in any kind of sexual act, he loses all and gains 1 .}} is meant to show Kit's complete disinterest in typical drama. He has a complete disregard for sexual advances, to the point of being oblivious, and due to him being so vague to others, rarely works to their benefit. * is Kit's way of giving a wrongdoer a chance to come clean and attempt to become a better person. Kit dislikes those aligned with demons, however he knows that even good can be done by evil. Should a person fail to change their ways and become cruel or selfish once more, Kit will not give them a second chance. * gives Kit a home field advantage everywhere he goes. He can expand the area of effect to encompass whole buildings or small fields. Demon and Undead-aligned individuals will know when they're standing on as they will feel themselves and their powers weaken. * can be used both defensively and offensively to allow Kit to appear out of seemingly no where to aid, or assault someone. * is Kit's primary weapon against the unholy, and others in general. It allows him to take down a target before a fight even begins and makes him one of the most dangerous characters to combat. ---- *.}}}} Odie | |ProfilePic = OdieProfile.png|CharacterName = Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer|Sigil = |Flavor = Can cut tanks in half.|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 154|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Former Host of Astreiya's Spawn|Level = 3|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●●○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = When Odie rolls to or he gets +1 to his roll for each nearby friend he has.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Touch + Enchant|Power Effect 2 = Odie can supercool an object with a touch, and choose to also Enchant that object with the element of , causing it to slowly cool everything else it touches.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Conjuration|Power Effect 3 = Odie can conjure supernatural from nothing. He has limited control over the shape and strength of this ice, usually forming it into a razor-sharp Katana in combat. The ice is as frail as typical ice of similar size and shape.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Odie can transform himself, and up to one other person, into a cloud of to move through the air. It takes concentration for him to transform, so it cannot be done under great stress, and he must prepare to transform ahead of time. When he reforms he gains the Condition for a short while. The duration of the condition increases exponentially the longer he assumes . reduces all rolls by 1 for its duration.|Extra Name 5 = : |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Odie is aligned to the element of , causing his to increase the strength of his skills and grant them additional effects as the skill rises. : - Whenever one of Odie's objects is about to be shattered, he can roll with : :*10 and up, the Object withstands the impact and doesn't shatter. :*7-9 the object cracks and becomes brittle, immediately breaking on its next strike. :*6 and down is shatters as normal.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Mastery|Power Effect 6 = Having once been possessed by a spawn of , Odie is completely immune to all forms of possession and supernatural mind-controlling effects.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Star Child|Power Effect 7 = While under direct star light Odie passively exudes an aura that cools everything within 10 yards of him, giving nearby characters the condition " ". moves that are used against him while within this radius have their rolls reduced by 2.|Extra Name 8 = |PowerType 8 = Sex Move|Power Effect 8 = When Odie has sex with another, he gains a String on each of that person's enemies and that person gains 2 Strings on Odie.}} |Notes Content = Powers Explaination *Odie was once possessed by a of the , a powerful Fallen Angel. Because of this circumstance he has gained powers that aligned with manipulating cold and is immune to possession. **Odie's touch can the surface of an object to in a matter of seconds. This drop in temperature lingers for quite some time, even after he lets go of the object. an object all the way through takes longer, biological matter takes quite some time. **Odie can conjure and manipulate supernatural ice. Like his touch this ice objects and surfaces it touches. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires exponentially more effort. Ice conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes. **When Odie uses he doesn't move very fast. Prolonged or successive use of this skill gives Odie, and anyone he's transformed along with him causes motion sickness. The longer he's transformed and the more things he transforms along with him, the more sever and greater the duration of the motion sickness. *Odie's Sex Move emulates his pull within the social hierarchy of the school and his general knowledge of the supernatural world, causing him to eventually find out a way to aid his lover as by finding the vulnerabilities of their enemies. The Strings his lover gains on him symbolize the attachment he has for them, and the resulting vulnerability from that attachment. ---- Gameplay *Odie's playstyle revolves around keeping close to others. Though he's capable on his own, the reputation around Elsinore gives him an edge when he's in the company of friends. *In school Odie sells numerous illegal products. Weed, fake IDs, next week's test scores. He's honest and dependable, and this has gained him a reputation of being one of those few individuals that isn't disliked by anyone. This is reflected with , which allows him to control a situation by using his standing and leverage over others to compel them into exerting peer pressure to help him or buy him time to . Since everyone likes, or at least doesn't dislike Odie, they're all willing to do little things to help him out when he needs it. * rounds out Odie's ability to inflict great when he needs to. This weapon is extremely sharp, but brittle. He only uses it when he's serious about fighting someone, usually with an intent to kill. * , shows Odie's willing to go the extra mile for someone he's been in bed with. By using his network of connections with kids at school, or adults outside of school, Odie can get dirt on almost anyone, and use it against those people when the time comes. However, though Odie might not necessarily fall for the person he's had sex with, he's emotionally new to the experience and becomes vulnerable to that person, which is symbolized by them gaining 2 Strings on him. ---- *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He's begun to hate the name in the last two years. **After moving to Cold Springs, Odie saw that the local college had entry-level police academy classes. He resolved to become an officer of the law, like his father before him. **He's learned how to make his own fake IDs, but does so infrequently as he doesn't need them to buy smokes or beer anymore. *He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc for nearly three years. He has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. *He's become a lot more athletic, though not physically strong. He's capable of keeping pace with the rest of the characters and can probably outrun the twins. **He's resolved to start working out, in order to become a better future Policeman, however his general laziness always wins. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc, though he's probably still the most jumpy of the group. *He found an old Winchester 1866 in the attic of the Manor. He shoots beer cans with it and is actually a pretty good shot, possibly due to all his practice playing House of the Dead. Unfortunately he doesn't have the money to buy a lot of bullets, so he's running low on ammo. *He still plays games frequently, having brought his Super Nintendo and N64 with him up to Cold Sprints. **He's still better than the Twins at video games, though the gap is much smaller than it used to be, at least in Yuri's case. *Despite using his powers very infrequently over the passed year and a half, his eyes never changed back to their natural color. Unlike Mandy Lane and Isaac, his eyes are permanently green. They also still glow slightly when he uses his powers. *Still smokes weed er'ry day. This keeps him calm. **He grows his own stash in the garage out back for him and Yuri. He doesn't sell it anymore though. *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. *Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened or will happen is (still) totally his fault. *Works at a combination ice cream and deli shop in Cold Springs.}}}} Leo | |Flavor = It's all fun an games, until a demon lazers off your arm.|Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character - Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|Level = 4|ExperienceBars = - -|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = |ColdStatBars = ●●●○○|VolatileStatBars = ●●○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |ColdHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, spreading it in a 1 foot radius to other sources of flammable materials. He also has control over open sources of , not including produced by others.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Whenever Leo rolls against another character and gets a 10 or higher, he gains a String on that character in addition to any other effects the roll would cause.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Leo can roll with to conjure to a . *10 and up he succeeds, causing the demon to gain the condition " " and forcing it to obey Leo for the remainder of the scene. *7-9 the gains the condition " ", interrupting its current action and putting it at a disadvantage against Leo for the remainder of the scene. *6 and down the effect causes the to gain the condition . Leo cannot and all further rolls against them are reduced by 4.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = When a non- attempts to possess or mind control Leo he can roll to . On an 8 and up the effect fails. Leo is passively immune to of any kind.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Magic|Power Effect 5 = While under direct star light Leo can convert any source of , supernatural or otherwise, into , adding 2 to his rolls when he uses or . burns significantly hotter than normal , and also deals 1 additional to creatures and .|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Sex Move|Power Effect 6 = When Leo has sex with someone, he becomes disgusted with himself and enraged at the person he had sex with, causing him to gain a String on his lover and causing them to gain the condition " ". If Leo has at least 4 Strings on someone with the " " condition he can spend them all to instantly kill them the next time he sees them.}} with the , the same entity that Odie is partially affiliated with. This has given and control over elemental . **Leo can Pyrokinetically control open flames with his mind, and cause them to "jump" to other flammable surfaces. He carries a lighter and matches with him at all times, making him exceptionally dangerous at close range. **The " " condition can only be removed with medical care or a special ability. ---- *He's a very fast runner, having played baseball and taken track in his senior year of High School. **Though he's athletic, he's not much stronger than your average sports playing teenager **In baseball he was one of the best players at stealing bases in the county. *Since losing Leena, he's become obsessed with regaining a normal life, going to any lengths to achieve this goal. *He works as a field assistant at the Storm Stadium, and attends community college. *No longer hangs out with any of his former friends, such as Mandy Lane and Isaac. *He dislikes the Twins and has gotten into several fights with Lucas, Yuri, and Ricky. Odie keeps his distance from him due to his powers being vulnerable to fire. *His parents are in their early 60s. Both of them are retired and frequently leave town to travel, especially now that Leo is done with school. **This has made Leo very self sufficient and independent.}}}} Natalya | |ProfilePic = Natalya.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = Her eyes are her strongest feature.|Height = 5'11"|Weight = 122|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1958|CurrentAge = 39|Birthplace = Slidel City, Louisiana|Nationality = American|Role = Reoccurring Supporting Character|Species = Human?|PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel|ExperienceBars = - -|Boss = |HarmNumber = |UniqueStat = |Level = BOSS|HotStatBars = ●●●●○|ColdHightlight = |ColdStatBars = ●●●●●|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●|UniqueHightlight = |DarkStatBars = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Natalya's eyes meet with another character's, that character becomes paralyzed and unable to move until she looks away or blinks. However, Natalya never blinks...|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = Natalya can release an unearthly, warped, hissing, which afflicts all who hear it with numerous Conditions.}}}} Avarada | |ProfilePic = Avarada.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = Gets his hair smogged twice a year.|Height = ?'??"|Weight = ??|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Golden|Month = Unknown Month|Day = Unknown Day|Year = Unknown Year|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birthplace|Nationality = Spawn of Andras|Role = Antagonist|Species = Demon Spawn|PowerSource = Demon Sorcerer|ExperienceBars = -- -- -- -- --|HarmNumber = |Level = BOSS|HotStatBars = - - - - -|ColdStatBars = ●●●●●|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●|DarkStatBars = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Whenever a character fails to against , he gains a String on that character. All rolls to against are rolled at a disadvantage, regardless or circumstance.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = Avarada can spend Strings he has on characters to directly influence their lives. However he can only do this when Liam, or a character he's possessing, is nearby.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Possession|Power Effect 3 = If Avarada has 5 or more Strings on a single character, he can spend them to that character. While possessing a character, Avarada can perform massive feats of power, however, each time he does this he expends a String on that person. When he has no more Strings on a character Avarada can no longer possess them.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Sex Move|Power Effect 4 = If a person that Avarada is possessing has sex with another, that person gains the condition " " and Avarada can command them to perform a single act, which they will do regardless of how wrong it is, thinking that nothing is out of the ordinary.}} |Notes Content = Powers Explaination *Avarada, like many demons, feeds off of Fear and general emotional negativity. Fear it inflicts on other grants him power over those individuals, in the form of Strings. *When Avarada spends a string to exert his power, he can do this in a number of ways, manipulating objects, causing illusions, manipulating nearby NPCs, etc. * is exceptionally dangerous. Due to Avarada being somewhat meek, as far as demons go, the duration of the Possession will last only as long as he has a String on that character. **Possession doesn't specifically mean mind control. In Avarada's case it allows him dramatic feats of power to ruin the life of that person, and the lives of those around him. ---- *A symbol of Avarada's presence is that gold gleams and glows, even in darkness. ---- *Has Strings On: **Liam - 6 **Chris - 1}}}} Category:Characters Category:Monsterhearts Category:Profiles